Fivє Stαgєs
by Mirai Rin
Summary: El mundo a su alrededor es un lienzo trazado con líneas distorsionadas y ellos dos son los únicos que están completos, poseen forma y sentido. Ninguno de los dos necesita más coraje que ese. [Viñeτα V —de— V] [SαsuHinα] [Alternate Universe] [Complete].
1. Viñeτα I —de— V

» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα **I** –de– **V** » **Words**: 550 pαlαbrαs » Raτed: K+

.

* * *

— **I **—

* * *

**.**

**D**esde que tiene memoria, Hinata Hyūga es etiquetada como una: "niña rara". No es muy sociable ni habladora –más bien su mirada gacha y extrema quietud, para una niña de su edad, causa cierta ansiedad entre los adultos. Sobre todo en su padre–. Sin embargo, Hinata Hyūga es una infante a la que le cuesta participar en las actividades grupales.

Se cohíbe demasiado, se avergüenza demasiado, tartamudea demasiado y, definitivamente, se sonroja demasiado.

La sensei del kindergarden no se cuestiona tanto como ella a la hora de enviarla a la esquina cuando se niega a participar en una dinámica grupal, y le adjudica la falta de integración a la mala crianza.

—¿Alguien más quiere hacerle compañía a la señorita Hyūga en la esquina?. —Inquiere la maestra con un ademán de amenaza en su voz.

Se escucha una bulla de voces infantiles protestando, pero se quedan frías cuando una manita se alza entre la multitud. Hinata levanta la cara que tenía escondida entre sus rodillas con curiosidad, ahogando silentes sollozos.

Sasuke Uchiha, el niño de oscuro cabello que la había estado mirando con extraño interés durante todo el receso desde el primer día. Hinata lo evitaba porque cada vez que las otras niñas advertían el interés del pequeño por ella, se ponían agresivas, y los otros niños canturreaban que eran novios, haciéndola enrojecer e hiperventilar en extremo.

La maestra, indignada con lo que interpreta como un acto de rebeldía, tuerce los ojos y lo lleva de la muñeca hasta la misma esquina que la Hyūga, balbuceando algo sobre aprender la lección.

—¿Po-porque has venido? —Hinata está más preocupada por él que por ella misma mientras se limpia las lágrimas delicadamente con los puñitos.

Sasuke pestañea y le dedica una sonrisa inocentemente autosuficiente. —Porque me gustas. —Afirma como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo y Hinata fuese tonta o retrasada por no suponerlo.

Sasuke no hallaba la diferencia entre gustarle una comida y gustarle una persona –porque la elocuencia de su nīsan sugería que las chicas son como las manzanas; ya que las mejores se ocultan en la copa del árbol. Pero... le gustan más los tomates–, por ende, le gustaban los tomates y también le gustaba Hinata, y era lo mismo.

Pero eso no detiene la ola de risas y miradas homicidas que estalla en la clase, ni el ranazo que se asesta una Hinata tan ruborizada al caer desmayada, que Sasuke siente sus propias mejillas arder.

Tan pronto Hinata recobró el conocimiento. La maestra los obligó a abrazarse para hacer las paces por el resto de la clase. Después de todo, ser la burla colectiva siempre es estresante y origína rencores.

Sobra decir que la pequeña Hyūga contuvo el aliento evitando hiperventilar para no azotar como res nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: LoL! **

Vale. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a **AlphardB **por ayudarme con las expresiones latinas que contiene esta primera viñeta y que seguramente, contendrán las demás. Son demasiado divertidas xD

Los AU nunca han sido de mi entera predilección, para mi el Narutoverse es lo ideal, pero bien, lo cierto es que me he divertido de lo lindo con este primer retal.

Este pequeño fanfic constará de 5 viñetas ^^/. De la cantidad de reviews guapos que reciba de vosotras, dependerán los posting LoL!

Au revoir~!


	2. Viñeτα II —de— V

» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα **II** –de– **V** » **Words**: 761 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: K+

.

* * *

— **II** —

* * *

.

**N**o es hasta séptimo grado que Hinata se encuentra con el niño Uchiha de nuevo; habiendo regresado tras ser transferido de intercambio al occidente.

Han pasado siete años, pero la profundidad de su mirada y la finura de sus rasgos son algo inconfundible. Aparte de Sasuke, sólo ha conocido a un joven con una pinta parecida. Es un muchacho apuesto y refinado de último grado. La Hyūga piensa hablarle cuando reúna el coraje suficiente, porque ve cierta dulzura en él que le recuerda a su madre antes de que esta muriera.

Pero coraje es algo de lo que carece, y ahora se encuentra en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente como un escudo antes de que las abusadoras de la clase puedan patear su estómago. Prensa los párpados con impotencia, resignada a recibir el golpe. Pero la voz que interrumpe la acción es el golpe más certero que alcanzó a recibir.

—Escuché que la violencia es el arma de los ignorantes —El Uchiha luce aburrido, pero hay un tinte de irritabilidad en su rostro. Está irritado por descubrir que hay personas en el mundo real que le hacen honor a ese proverbio—. ¿Es tan complejo comprender a Hinata Hyūga?

Las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha, como siempre, son demasiado complejas, demasiado enrevesadas para unas chicas frívolas que sólo querían a una presa fácil a quién fregar. No responden a la interrogante, pero tampoco la refutan. Por temor a desmerecer más la impresión que el chico más genial y apuesto del ciclo tenga sobre ellas.

Sasuke es un chico delgado y atlético, solitario y misterioso; y hay algo en sus ojos ocasionalmente carmesí que sus compañeros temen, algo inhumano en su sonrisa dirigida a la nada que causa inquietud e incomodidad en los corazones de quienes observa. Es por esta razón también que las brabuconas deciden dejarla en paz y se contentan con llamarla fenómeno a sus espaldas.

—Tienes suerte de que Sasuke-kun este aquí —Espeta violentamente una de las plásticas jóvenes. Una falacia desesperada que prueba una vez más el punto de Sasuke—. ¿Acaso te gusta esta rareza Sasuke-kun? No puedo creerlo. —Se dirige esta vez al Uchiha, y éste simplemente sonríe con arrogancia.

—Si.

—¡Uchiha-kun! —Hinata está ahora de pie y con las manos hechas puños, nudillos blancos en contraste con el rojo vivo de sus mejillas. Pero es muy tarde para reclamar. Sus atacantes ya se han ido tras un resoplido de ira y la promesa de esparcir rumores con futuras golpizas incluídas.

En un arranque de emociones, vergüenza y sobresalto, enfrenta a Sasuke con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración erratíca. Y con algo de temor. —¡¿Por-por qué siempre haces eso?! —Deja que la adrenalina fluya en el tono de su voz—. ¡Acaso... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sólo provocas mas aversión hacía mi?!

El Uchiha coloca sus manos sobre los nudillos blancos de la Hyūga, presionándolos levemente. —Aguantar todo eso por tu cuenta... es un poco tonto, ¿no te parece?.

—¡E-es algo que sólo a mi concierne! —alza moderadamente la voz, porque si no lo hace, ¿cómo más puede ensordecer el retumbar en su pecho?—. ¡Yo... Yo debo enfrentar esto sola! Sino jamás... Jamás me dejarán tranquila.

—Lo sé. —Sasuke curva levemente los labios en un gesto de apremio. Una de esas sonrisas que producen una confianza absoluta y que uno sólo se encuentra un par de veces en la vida—. Estabas temblando como un animal herido cuando llegué, pero ahora me sostienes con firmeza. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Hinata Hyūga, siempre que muestres tu auténtico valor.

Sus ojos nacarados se abren desmesuradamente y a la par, impresionados. —Gra... Gracias Uchiha-kun —Hinata murmura ahora cabizbaja. Las palabras se quedan enredadas en el nudo de su garganta, y luchan por salir en forma de lágrimas. Hecha a correr antes de que logren escapar.

Al siguiente día, los rumores se esparcen y Hinata no vuelve a mirar a Sasuke por el resto del mes.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: ¡Aloha! ^^ **

No estaba dentro de mis planes el que vosotras creyesen que el fanfic iba a estar enfocado únicamente en su infancia, lamento sí provoco decepción en vosotras, pero e ahí el título "Fivє Stαgєs". Que evoca cinco etapas en la vida y los sentimientos.

Error mío por el que me disculpo u.u

En esta segunda etapa son pre-adolescentes de 12 años.

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **

—**yue yuna **— Mangetsu Hyuga — **MARE-1998 **— Itachi Akihiko — **LiliHime100 **— AntoniaCifer — **kari landero 3 **—

¡Gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con vuestros reviews que decidirán sí continúo con este pequeño trama!

**Adieu**~!


	3. Viñeτα III —de— V

» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto—**. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα **III** –de– **V** » Words: 997 pαlαbrαs » Raτed: K+

.

* * *

— **III **—

* * *

**.**

**H**inata llega a noveno grado y se da cuenta que las cosas pueden ser mejores.

Durante esos dos años, nuevas personas han ido apareciendo en su vida: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, la presidenta de la clase, Sakura Haruno y su enérgico novio Naruto Uzumaki, incluso ha logrado que Itachi Uchiha le abra un poco su corazón.

Sasuke también está ahí, principalmente porque fue el primero en acercarse a Itachi –ya que es su onīsan claro–, y ahora el chico se ha convertido en el cabo que los mantiene unidos, y evita que Hinata escape cada vez que el Uchiha menor –en palabras de Naruto–: «selacomeconlosojosy deberíanbuscarseunahabitación dattebayo». Sasuke siempre se muestra indiferente, pero nunca lo niega y eso a Hinata la pone de los nervios.

De hecho, la Hyūga ha notado un cambio en el Sasuke de ahora con respecto al de hace dos años. Su leve sonrisa parece menos solitaria ahora que tiene a más personas a las cuales dirigirla, sus manos son más cálidas –esto lo sabe por la mala costumbre que él tiene de invadir su espacio personal en ocasiones–, y sus gestos más humanos.

Desde luego, sigue siendo un poco escalofríante, pero aquella aura casi insondable se había suavizado, hasta convertirse en alguien que podía llegar más cerca de su corazón. Tal vez, –piensa de forma egoísta–, este fue el único propósito de su evolución.

Aunque, por supuesto, que lo acepte no significa que lo deje aproximarse demasiado. Porque está consciente de lo frágil que es su corazón, y así mismo, presiente que Sasuke Uchiha, es alguien que tiene potencial de sobra como para herirla.

Es por eso que la última cosa que descubre del Sasuke de ahora, le hacer querer que se abra un agujero en la tierra y que este se la tragase...

Y esa cosa es: que el Uchiha tiene un lado «irrealmente cursi» –en serio, se la mata–. O al menos no tiene otro nombre para bautizar al hecho, de que recientemente le ha estado regalando obentōs; a pesar de que Hinata siempre trae suficiente comida incluso para compartir con Kiba, Shino e Itachi.

Definitivamente no es una costumbre que hubiese imaginado que él joven practicara, y ni siquiera son hechos en casa. Provienen de la misma Konbini en que su tutora Kurenai compra el almuerzo.

Desde que se junta con el Inuzuka y el Aburame nadie se atreve a molestarla de nuevo, pero eso no disminuye su vergüenza cada vez que Sasuke se le sienta al lado con el recipiente de madera lacada, envuelto delicadamente en un pañuelo.

—¡Uchiha-kun! ¡Ya... Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me traigas el almuerzo!Traigo suficientes obentō, in... incluso traigo para ti... —Se distrae de su balbuceo cuando nota la tapa abierta del envase.

Son unas bolas de arroz simples, pero cuidadosamente revestidas en alga de nori, hechas en casa. Hinata siempre cocina para los demás, pero probablemente esta es la primera vez que alguien cocina para ella –por así decirlo– aparte de su difunta madre. Tiene que contener el aliento para no mencionarlo.

—Sólo pruébalo ¿De acuerdo? —Insiste con una sonrisa ladina, ni demasiado persistente ni excesivamente blando.

—Ah... Um, e... está bien, pero sólo esta vez ¿Vale? —Hinata tropieza las palabras, es tan clara y dulce, tan transparente y gentíl, tan candida. Sasuke la ama por eso, y disfruta hacérselo saber, desde que distingue la diferencia entre el gusto que siente por los tomates, y el que siente por la Hyūga.

—Está bien. Con una vez es suficiente.

Y Hinata lo hace. Cuando muerde la primera bola de arroz; se da cuenta de que no ha probado nada tan malo desde que Naruto le obsequio ramen instantáneo caducado por accidente. Con toda la gracia del Uchiha y lo hábil que es con las manos, no se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiese ser tan desastroso en la cocina. Pese a su esfuerzo sobrehumano, no puede disimular la mueca en su cara y a duras penas logra tragar. Sasuke lo nota, y luce molesto.

—¿No te gusta? Tch —chasquea irritado, mostrando de nuevo esa mirada de decepción que Hinata no ve desde hace tanto. Y se siente triste al saber que ella la causó—. Le pedí ayuda a Sakura.

He ahí la explicación. Pero el hecho no deja de sorprenderle. —A... ¡¿A Sakura-san?! Por... por qué harías algo a... er ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que necesitaba algo para hacerte sonreír —Sasuke puede imaginarse y sentir el calor acumulándose en la piel ajena incluso sin tocarla, y la ama aún más en ese instante—. Siempre lo haces con mi nīsan, y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría si sonríes para mí.

Hinata tiene que voltear la mirada. Si le ve a los ojos, sabe que va a derrumbarse. —¿Por... por qué dices estas cosas, Uchiha-kun? Desde que te conocí no... no e hecho más que rechazarte, a-así que por qué...

—Porque...

—N-no... no lo digas. —Hinata se levanta de la silla, dándole la espalda, porque sabe exactamente las palabras que va a decir, y el poder que tienen sobre ella—. No... estoy segura de querer, oírlo. Perdóname.

La campana de salida suena antes de que Sasuke pueda abrir la boca, y hacerle notar a Hinata que nuevamente le había causado tristeza.

«Nadia» fue la primera pieza que Hinata escuchó a Sasuke interpretar en piano.

Hasta la mañana siguiente, nada más que eso suena en su reproductor.

.

* * *

"**Nαdiα**" — Michael Nyman.

* * *

.

**N/A: ¡Aló~!**

¡Lol! No se, pensé que sería divertido poner a Sasuke de regala almuerzos ya que en todos los fanfics que he leído, Hinata es quién se los lleva a él y dije: "sería lindo que ahora a ella le llegara el turno ^^" (aunque haga sufrir a Sasuke con su miedo e inseguridad ¬¬)

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **

—**AntoniaCifer **(¡si es Itachi!^^ Aunque no pienso ahondar mucho en el asunto ¬u¬)— Itachi Akihiko **(me llena de gozo que pese a haberte bajado las expectativas con respecto al enfoque del fanfic, aún lo sigas, gracias, besos :3)** — **MARE-1998 **(se que son cortos, es una historia narrada en viñetas, pero compenso siempre mis limitados caracteres con la promesa de una lectura agradable^^ gracias bella)— yue yuna **(noup no cambia y nunca lo hará, incluso cada vez la ama más Cx SasuHina everywhere, everywhere...) —** **sasuhinas fan (**¡No**! **Túereslamejorguapa, ¡espero que te haya gustado la conti! c**=) **— Mangetsu Hyuga **(muchas gracias por tú apoyo, e aquí la conti y espero sigas leyendo y comentando linda L^^)****—**

¡Vuestro apoyo me motiva a seguir con el fanfic, no dejéis de leer y comentar!

Que por ello continúo uwu.

La historia me está quedando algo cursi, lo cual no acostumbro xD Me está costando horrores seguirla, por tanta azúcar y por el AU, de verdad sufro Cx

**See** **you**~!


	4. Viñeτα IV —de— V

» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα **IV** –de– **V** » **Words**: 967 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: K+

.

* * *

**— IV —**

* * *

.

**D**esde hace varios meses Hinata va a esconderse en casa de Sasuke cada vez que algo malo ocurre —usualmente cosas que tienen que ver con su padre—. La primera vez que esto sucede, el Uchiha se lleva una grata sorpresa de encontrarla frente a su puerta, pero de inmediato se da cuenta de que hay algo nefasto en su semblante, y sabe que las cosas no van bien.

Así, se ha vuelto una costumbre recibirla en su hogar cuando está deprimida, y pequeños gestos como acomodar un futón extra y prepararle un té se habían vuelto tan naturales como automáticos. Desearía que las razones de las visitas de Hinata no fuesen tan caóticas; todavía tenía aquella esperanza egoísta de ser él quien le hiciera sonreír. Pero Sasuke sabe que no puede sanar el dolor, sólo puede observar desde la distancia y anhelar que fuese capaz de proteger ese frágil corazón.

En esta ocasión la chica lleva dos noches seguidas quedándose en su casa. Es la tercera noche cuando el Uchiha menor intenta iniciar una conversación de nuevo. —Inuzuka llamó preguntando por ti —También había escuchado un grito de Sakura al fondo diciendo algo sobre patear su prominente trasero si no se aparecía mañana en la escuela, pero Sasuke discierne que no es el momento adecuado para comentarlo, después de muchos tropezones, había aprendido cuándo era conveniente quedarse callado.

—Dile que... que no estoy, aquí.

El Uchiha nota cómo ella incrementa el volumen en su reproductor de música, y exhala un largo suspiro. Sabe exactamente por qué se encuentra en ese estado, pero no ha tenido el chance de discutirlo. Hace tres días que fallecieron los padres de su primo en un accidente. Escuchó que Hiashi Hyūga lo había tomado bajo su gracia, a diferencia de su propia hija.

No tarda mucho hasta que Hinata abre la boca de nuevo, luchando contra su propia necesidad de desahogo. —N-no... no puedo enfrentarlo. A... a Neji-nīsan. No puedo. —la Hyūga se aprieta las palmas de las manos contra la cara. Está temblando.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo... lo sé. Pero aún así... e-el es mi querido primo, debe estar sufriendo y yo... yo... —Hinata pierde el hilo de sus palabras, que son atropelladas por sentimientos tormentosos y el temblor de su propio cuerpo—. Me tengo que sentir de este... de este modo.

—Lo envidias. —el joven desliza la mano sobre el futón hasta dar con la cálida piel ajena. Puede sentir el pequeño puño contraerse bajo su toque, y la ama una vez más—. Y te odias a ti misma por eso.

—M-mi otōsan ni... ni siquiera me, considera digna de... de mirarme a la cara, pi-piensa que soy... inútil. ¿Por qué ve a mi nīsan con esos ojos? —Arrastra las palabras, dolida y asqueada por su propio resentimiento—. S-soy despreciable —Hinata sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa que había deseado ver. Esta es triste, apagada, rota. Sasuke desearía poder recomponer las piezas quebradas. Pero una vez más, no puede. Se limita a presionar la mano ajena con más fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

—Eres humana —Reafirma. Le parece que es importante recordarlo de vez en cuando—. Y eres lo suficiente noble como para preferir odiarte a ti misma antes que a otra persona.

Hinata está llorando. No puede verla por la forma en que tiene la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, pero lo sabe gracias a la manera violenta en que sus hombros comienzan a sacudirse junto a su largo cabello, el cual cae por ambos perfiles.

Sasuke se pregunta si en este instante de debilidad sería más fácil sostenerla en sus brazos y sentirse amado. Pero aquello es demasiado engreído y sin importancia. Él está bien con tal de que Hinata se sienta mejor, está bien si puede ser feliz para cuando haya amanecido, incluso si no es él la causa de esa felicidad. Y es por eso que cuando la abraza y son sollozos y no risas las que siente contra su pecho, la ama de todas formas. —Te amo, Hinata.

La Hyūga ignora que era la primera vez que Sasuke la llamaba por su nombre, porque se sentía bien no ser llamado por su apellido; sin embargo, se aferra con fuerza a la tela de la camisa del otro y ahoga ahí un quejido. —Uchiha-kun... e-es doloroso cuando... cuando dices ese tipo de... cosas. Por favor, de-detente.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en apartarme de ti? —Acaricia la cabellera azul profundo, sintiendo cómo los espasmos disminuyen con su tacto. Es un sentimiento agradable —. ¿Es porque no quieres ser herida?

Hinata asiente en silencio. Sasuke siente el movimiento contra su pecho, y una inexplicable felicidad le llena desde adentro. Pero al mismo tiempo, le asusta. Le asusta porque está feliz por tener el poder de herirla, a pesar de que todo lo que quiere es hacerla feliz. Es egoísta, deshonrado, impuro; y duele un poco donde la chica acuesta su frente.

Pero la sola certeza de que es tan humano como ella le sobrecoge de tal forma, que no puede evitar que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Feeling, feeling... Cursi, cursi... **

Jashin. Sasuke me a salido tan OoC en este fanfic lol! En verdad no se que bicho me a picado. Culpo al AU, definitivamente no se manejarlo, soy un asco (TnT)9

Pero bueno, con tanto drama que me cargo siempre, es refrescante un cambio ^^

Estamos en la recta final chicas (Jashin gracias C': cof cof ejem) la siguiente viñeta es la final. No os quedéis sin comentar, no os cohibaís.

Os recomiendo "**No** **me** **salves**" de la sublime **KaoruB**, quién es una Autora a quién personalmente admiro mucho, y su escritura es algo que sin duda vale la pena leer, lo prometo, es exquisita c;. Apoyadla!

Os comparto el enlace: **https**:/**www**.**fanfiction**.**net**/**s**/**9864583**/

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **

—**Hina-chan (**gracias por tú apoyo bella, aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya agradado L^^)— Itachi Akihiko — **MARE-1998 **— AntoniaCifer — **sasuhinas fan **— AlphardB (my lover L*u|) — **kary landero 3 **—

Ya os había agradecido por PM, pero, de nuevo =D

**Au** **revoir**~!


	5. Viñeτα V —de— V Finαl

» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα **V** –de– **V**. Final. » **Words**: 998 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: K+

.

* * *

— **V** —

* * *

.

**L**a quinta mañana que Hinata despierta después de haberse dormido bajo el arrullo de «Nadia», le pregunta a Itachi por qué las personas se sienten atraídas unas a otras. Un poco abrumado por tal cuestionamiento, él responde que es porque: «los humanos son criaturas imperfectas que no pueden vivir solas». Esto le hace cuestionarse qué capacidad tiene un alma de soportar la soledad, y por cuánto tiempo ha pasado haciendo sentir a Sasuke de esa manera.

Ya que se puede estar rodeado de gente, y aún así sentirse solo. Tener familia, amigos, y aún así sentirse incompleto.

La Hyūga definitivamente ha sido egoísta. Lo sabe desde antes, pero ahora la realización le golpea con demasiada fuerza como para evitar sentirse culpable.

Todo lo que ha pensado es ella, ella, ella. Cómo ella se sentiría si dejaba que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a su corazón como para romperlo, cómo ella saldría perjudicada, cómo ella era la víctima. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos del Uchiha, ni se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado para darle un balance a su vida. Ha buscado cobijo en él inconscientemente ya tantas veces que no puede llevar la cuenta, y aún así le abandona una vez se siente reconfortada. No recuerda haberle dicho un simple gracias. Se desconoce a si misma al notar como el miedo la orilló incluso a ser descortés. Imperdonable.

Sasuke es la única persona que le ha dicho que la ama. Ella también lo ama. Y aunque sea una confesión silenciosa consigo misma, puede sentir el dolor sordo en su pecho. Se figura que quizás sea cierto que no hay nada más difícil que la auto aceptación.

Cuando no está en su casa o en el salón de música de la escuela, Sasuke se escapa al dique de la prefectura. Es un lugar apartado desde donde se puede ver el sol ocultarse bajo la línea del horizonte que marca el lago. Cada vez que el chico falta a la escuela, Hinata lo encuentra ahí de camino a casa.

Ya hace una hora que el sol se puso cuando Hinata lo ve donde predijo, recostado de la baranda mientras observa el firmamento.

—No sabía que también te gustaba ver las estrellas. —Sentenció Sasuke, en vez de un saludo.

—Um... no, no es sobre las estrellas. Es decir, ¡me gustan!, p-pero... —La sonrisa ajena siempre logra descolocarle de una manera en que le es complicado articular.

—La forma en que se reflejan sobre el agua a esta hora es hermosa. Quería mostrártelo hace tiempo. De haber sabido, te hubiese invitado —Hinata está más cautivada por la manera en que las estrellas se reflejan en las orbes carmín; y es por eso que entristece cuando la mirada ajena baja, y no es luz, sino melancolía, lo que reflejan sus ojos. Esa de cuando eran preadolescentes—. ¿Por qué has venido, entonces?

—B-bueno um, que... quería darte las gracias. Uchiha-kun siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y yo... yo sólo...

—No necesitas hacerlo. —El Uchiha coloca una mano sobre su mejilla caliente. Hinata se paraliza, pero como siempre, deja que el tacto barra sus temores. Sasuke parece sorprendido cuando lo nota—. No estás huyendo de mí. ¿A qué se debe?

—A... a que ya no quiero hacerlo. No quiero, seguir huyendo. —la Hyūga se sorprendió a sí misma por la firmeza de sus propias palabras. Está hirviendo y siente las rodillas débiles, pero no tartamudea en su afirmación. Al menos Sasuke parece darle el mismo crédito con lo perpleja que se vuelve su mirada.

El joven se encoje de hombros, relajado, y vuelve a meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Te amo —Le recuerda, repitiendo esas dos palabras con suavidad, como un mantra—. Sabía que eras capaz de encontrar el valor dentro de tu corazón. Siempre ha estado ahí.

A veces a Hinata le da la impresión de que Sasuke confía en ella más de lo que ella lo hace en sí misma.

—¿Por qué... le dices eso a una persona c-como yo?

—Porque te quiebras con facilidad. —Sasuke admite. Pero no es una acusación, ni un reproche. El Uchiha ama la ironía de que algo tan frágil, pueda ser tan poderoso como para convertirse en el centro de su mundo. Adora la sutilidad de su fortaleza, y la sinceridad de su dolor—. Y necesitas saber que eres amada.

Mientras Hinata es hipnotizada por aquellas palabras, Sasuke hace una pausa reflexiva antes de continuar. —¿Cómo se siente? —Nota la confusión en la expresión ajena, y rectifica—. Ser amada como yo te amo, me refiero. ¿Te hace feliz?

—Uchiha-kun sabe sobre tantas cosas, ¿y aún así no sabes sobre eso?

A Hinata le afecta observar la soledad ajena hacerse más evidente frente a sí. Sasuke, en vez de rechazarla, la ha aceptado como parte de su vida. Él y su Neji-nīsan son iguales en ese sentido. Ambos viven al margen de los demás, sin realmente esperar ser acogidos pese a no estar tan solos realmente. Pero cuando mira a Sasuke a los ojos, se encuentra a sí misma deseando su reconocimiento con tanta fuerza que su antigua yo, tan tímida y desentendida, se hubiese sentido traicionada. Su naturaleza le advierte que la ambición es peligrosa; su voluntad le grita que al diablo con eso. Hinata ahora lo comprende, y responde de acuerdo a su deseo.

—Yo... yo te amo también, Uchiha-kun.

El joven le sostiene la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos. —Sasuke está bien.

—¿De-de verdad? —La voz de Hinata titubea un poco mientras baja la mirada, abochornada por la delgada pero obvia sonrisa que exhibe sin poder evitarlo. Es la primera vez que sonríe para él. —Sasuke... —Se atreve a intensificar el agarre al probar cómo suena ese nombre en sus labios. Se escucha tan bien, tan natural, que le resulta sorprendente no haberlo pronunciado más temprano—. Sasuke-kun, entonces.

—Me gusta como suena.

Hinata tiene la impresión de que puede flotar. El mundo a su alrededor es un lienzo trazado con líneas distorsionadas y ellos dos son los únicos que están completos, poseen forma y sentido. Esa solidez le da valor. Se siente lista y osada frente a Sasuke Uchiha y trata de besarlo; sin embargo, choca con su nariz en el camino y está a punto de morir de la vergüenza. Cuando Sasuke lo nota, la ama más que nunca. Ríe suavemente antes de tomarla de las arreboladas mejillas e indicarle el camino correcto hasta sus labios, separándola del universo de figuras desdibujadas.

Ninguno de los dos necesita más coraje que ese.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: ¡Gosh al fin! Es el fin de esta demasiado dulce historia chicas ^^**

Ahora que he concluido el fanfic, me atrevo a confesar que el proyecto ha sido un reto auto impuesto, deseaba probar mi manejo del AU (fallando miserablemente, el nivel de OoC es alarmante incluso :'c), una narración más sencilla de leer, y con una temática llanamente romántica y más humana en cuanto argumentos y personalidades n.n

El apoyo que todas vosotras me han brindado, han hecho de estos momentos, de gran esparcimiento \^^/

¡Gracias. Mil gracias!.

— **sasuhinas fan **— MARE-1998 — **Itachi Akihiko **— AntoniaCifer — **Hina-chan **(gracias guapa por leer, espero que el final haya sido de tú agrado, tengo más fanfics, los cuales puedes hayar en mi profile, besos! :3) — Martha IP — **AlphardB **(thanks! mi lover :*).

¡Feliz inicio de año! =D

**Adieu**~!


End file.
